тodo por υna мaldιтa coвιja
by Ruha-Raw
Summary: Una noche fria... extraños rumores y solo pocas palabras para calentarte... yaoi no lemon aunque si el summary lo parece sorry por los errores xD mas que nada las tildes 8D lean! xD


**Desclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece... -suspiro- si fuera asì, yo ya me hubiera vuelto la dueña del mundo...**

**100%**

yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*

-[Ladies & Gentlemen, les presento:]-

* * *

><p>*^*- TODO POR UNA MALDITA COBIJA -*^*<br>(extraño titulo -.-''vdd?)

"**Endo...****Endo...****"**- susurraba un no muy contento kazemaru mientras tocaba la puerta despacio para no despertar a los demas.

**"****maldita**** sea****"**-pensó al no recibir respuesta de la otra parte.

El portero roncaba peor que un motor viejo y con todo lo que comia y se entrenaba, era de esperarselo que tuviera el sueño pesante.

Suspiro resignado y se dejo resbalar de espalda contra de la puer tahasta quedar sentado en el frio piso, mientras se abrazaba sus rodillas. Un aura oscura lo envolvio como si de un manto se tratase, pues nadie le habia hecho caso.

Se frotaba los brazos tratando de darse calor, mientras se recordaba de la grande ayuda que recibió de su gran amigo midorikawa. Si, el mejor...

[-/flashback\\-]

Eran aproximadamente las 3:17 de la madrugada- por lo que habia visto en su reloj-.

El, durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, descanzando para el duro entrenamiento del dia siguiente; frunció el ceño y apreto los ojos, como si ese gesto pudiera cancelar el jodido rumor que le arruinaba el sueño…Pues soñar que alguien toca la puerta insistentemente, y no parece tener las intenciones de dejar de hacerlo, no era seguramente su mayor deseo esa noche. Tento varias veces de abrir la puerta, pero la muy bastarda no se movia de un centimetro.

Se estaba enojando... Y no solo porque no dejaban de sonar, si no que tambien tenia frio.

Abrio los ojos de una sola...decidido a todo.

Se levanto muy a su pesar y se dirijio a la puerta para abrirla e insultar al idiota que se le ocurria molestarlo a las 3 de la madrugada. Ya estaba por empezar con su plan cuando noto que no habia nadie en el pasillo.

Enojado aún mas, se dirijio al armario para sacar algo con que taparse. Grande fue su desilucion, quando no encontro nada de lo que buscaba.

Y es que no era la puerta que sonaba... Era el muro, aquel muro en comun con el cuarto de su amigo...para ser precisos...el de su compañero hiroto...

Golpeo a la pobre pared.

**"****dejen ****dormir****"**-gritó. Poco le importaba si lo eacuchaban los demas.

Un pequeño momento de silencio y la continuacion de los golpes- cada vez mas veloces- fue la respuesta que recibió en ese momento.

Cerro los ojos suspirando...resignado, mientras un aura negra de deprecion envolvia esa parte del pequeño cuarto.

**"un**** momento...mido ****duerme**** siempre**** con**** la**** puerta ****abierta. ****Si ****tengo**** suerte, ****de**** seguro ****que**** tiene ****una**** frazada ****mas ****que**** prestarme."**- penso.

Salio de la habitacion verso la de su amigo.

Cuando se encontro delante de la habitacion de dicha persona, no se dio el lujo de tocar la puerta, dada la confianza mutua que los dos se tenian.

Entro despacio y se dirigio al armario, donde seguramente encontraria su gran atesorado deseo -de ese momento, cabe resaltar...porque sabemos muy bien que es otra cosa la que el queria desde siempre-.

**"Mido,****no**** tienes ****otra ****cobija?"**- pregunto el defensa rebuscando entre las demas cosas.

Però al no recibir respuesta alguna, una pequeño chispa de preocupacion invadio su cabeza.  
>Si, si. Como no. Se sabia que Mido dormia como piedra.<p>

**"habra**** ido ****al ****baño,**** o**** a**** buscar ****algo**** que ****picar"**- le susurraba suinterior.

Encojio los hombros, girandose para irse, y despejando el extrañopensamiento, pues no queria crear un drama, ya que era un experto en ese campo...

Otro suspiro...  
>Otro hermoso recuerdo...<p>

-  
>Como olvidar la vez en que Midorikawa se doblo un tobillo y como gran amigo que es ichirouta, se encargo de socorrerlo lo mas pronto posible: llamo al doctor, a la enfermera, lloro desconsoladamente<br>cuando lo llevaban en la ambulancia al hospital, lloraba mientras contaba al equipo que talvez Mido no volveria a caminar, puesto que le habian enyesado el pie y le habian recetado la camilla por un mes.

Pocas semanas despues, Mido corria detras de un coche de helados gritando de ser indenmisado por el error cometido en su helado que,segun el, tenia la bola de pistacho muy pequeña a comparacion de la  
>de chocolate y por tal motivo el chocolate oscurecia el inconfundible y exquisito pistacho que no dejaba disfrutar al 100% el verdadero helado y blablabla...<p>

Un sermon y una verguenza enorme fue lo que se ganó...

Que hermoso anecdota...

Sacudio la cabeza botando ese pensamiento de su cabeza, se giro una vez mas y...

Un momento.  
>La cama estaba toda bonita y extendida, esto era señal que no se habia<br>siquiera echado en su cama.

Salio disparado como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

Donde?  
>A la cocina.<br>**"mido!"**- ni rastros de mido.

Buscar..  
>Donde mas?<br>**"Hiroto!"**- penso y segundos despues se encontraba delante de la puerta  
>de el nombrado.<p>

Ese maldito "toc-toc" se escuchaba aun mas fuerte. Kazemaru undio el oido en la puerta. Juraria que si se concentraba bien, podia distinguir pequeños gemidos ahogados.

No queriendo saber de que cosa se trataba, sonó la puerta.

**"ehi!**** Hiroto...ehi"**- murmuraba y tocaba la puerta despacio, para no despertar a la gente que dormia.

Los gemidos y extraños sonidos cesaron. Cinco segundos de silencio.

**"qui-quien**** es?"**- pregunto dudosa una voz.

**"kazemaru.**** Hiroto**** abreme.****Es**** urgente."**- respindio el defensa reconociendolo.

Murmuros y voces... Mas de una. Dos. Si, dos, se escucharon de adentro.

**"N-no ****puedo"**

**"Sal**** ahora ****mismo.**** Ryuuji ****no ****esta ****en**** su**** habitacion. ****Lo**** he**** buscado ****por todas ****partes**** y**** no**** hay**** rastros**** de ****el.**** Ni siquiera**** se**** acosto**** en**** su**** cama!"**- exclamo escandalizado Ichirouta.

Mas murmullos.

**"kazemaru...****Yo**** estoy ****con ****hiroto...****No**** podia**** dormir****.,.a- a-aSi!**** que**** vine ****a**** su**** cuartooommm"**- respondieron .Esta vez era Midori. Con la voz  
>ronca<p>

**"Mido-chan?.****No**** sabes**** el**** susto ****que ****me**** pille!.**** No**** vuelvas ****a**** hacerlo**** nunca**** mas"**- regaño la mamá gallina.

Meditó un momento..

**"que**** tu**** que?**** Que**** demonios ****haces ****con**** el?**- pregunto al borde de la locura.

Ahora todo cabia a la perfeccion.

Los sonidos...

Los murmullos...

Los gemidos!...

Solo podian significar una sola cosa.

_**~no**__**te**__**hagas**__**concluciones~**_le hablo su cerebro...

**"mi****-mido?"**- ... Susurro mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban de sobremanera 2 segundos dps estaba delante de su cuarto..

[[...]

**"haaaa...****Sii**** hiroto...****Ahi...****Ahi.."**canturreaba midorikawa.

Los dos emperlados de sudor... En esa atmosfera tan acogedora y caliente... Midorikawa sintiendose en el cielo... Hiroto al borde del colapso...

**"mido...****No**** crees**** que ****ya ****te ****paso?**- se quejaba el pelirojo..

"**pero**** hiroto"**- decia haciendo un puchero- **"me**** duele"**.

**"esta**** bien.**** Pero ****conste ****que**** es**** de ****ma drugada"-**susurraba hiroto mientras le continuaba a masajear el hombro a Mido...Sudadod por haber hecho tantas planchas con el para ver quien resistia mas...

Solo a Ryuuji se le ocurria esas cosas... Y a causa de ellas un estiron al cuello que hiroto debia remediar con masajes...

Penso en las chicas. Pero le daba pena levantarlas...Si...mas que pena, era miedo.  
>Podia ser asesinado si las chicas no completaban su sesion de belleza nocturna...<br>Como lo sabia? Esa es otra linda anecdota.. Pero para la otro será.

Es por eso que ahora se encontraba sentado en el piso delante al cuarto de Endo..

Habia perdido la nocion del tiempo. Le parecian horas. Però en verdad eran minutos. 15 minutos.

La puerta se abrio y detras de ella aparecio un Endo somnoliento..  
>Bostezando y frotandose un ojo..que al poco instante despues de ver a su amigo peli-a-ZU-LADO..(juego de palabras xD) Parecio despertarse despues de haber sido electrocutado...<p>

**"kaze..?"**- murmuro.

Se incó delante de el mirandolo curiosamente y comenzo a moverlo del hombro.

Kazemaru fruncio el ceño, se veia lindo-segun endo-.

**"no...chicas..****Yo**** no ****queria...lo**** juro"**- hablaba en sueños Ichirouta.

**"kazemaru...****Despierta"**-murmuraba Endo, moviendolo.. Mientras una gotita resbalaba por su cien.

El pelia-zu-lado Abrio los ojos Lentente, ignaro que Mamoru habia  
>visto la escenita...<p>

Se puso en pie, explico to sucedido- omitiendo ovbiamente lo del mmmm... De mido .

Endo se olvido que debia ir al baño, entraron dentro, se echaron en la misma cama, llenos de verguenza, dandose laespalda... Disfrutando en secreto la presencia, distante pero cercana a la vez, del otro..

Como se encontraban ahi? Pues..  
>Despues de haberle contado todo- bueno, casi, todi- Endo le propuso dormir juntos pues no tenia otra cobija y asi se darian calor...<p>

**"Endo..."  
><strong>  
><strong>"Si?"<strong>

**"tengo ****frio"-** murmuro el defensa cubriendose la cara con la frasada. Tratando de esconder el rubor en sus mejillas.. Aunque si la habitacion estaba oscura.

Endo no respondio... Solo se pego mas a kazemaru dandole la espalda todavia..

Ichirouta, por su parte, estaba feliz. Avergonzado, cansado y todo los adjetivos que terminaban en ado..

**"****buenas...noches...****Y ****gracias**** asi**** estoy**** mejor"-**dijo en un hilo de voz.

**"buenas ****noches"**- se escucho en respuesta.

Pasaron los minutos. Solo se escuchaba el tic-tic del reloj, la respiracion de los dos individuos y la batalla mental de Endo..

No aguantando mas la frustacion que sentia al tenerlo tan asi de cerca y lejos a la vez, Endou Mamoru se giro y envolvio la delgada cintura de Ichirouta con su brazo izquierdo, el chico, que al sentir el contacto, abrio los ojos...

Mamoru undio la cabeza en el cuello de kazemaru, respirando...embriagandose con la dulce escencia a lavanda que la piel de este emanata, haciendo que su corazon galopara mil al hora con el solo roce que con la punta de la nariz practicaba es el cuello de el defensa.

**"E-e-ndo"**- tartamudeaba kazemaru,i ncredulo. No se lo creia. Se le estaba declarando?

El brazo de Mamoru era calido... Su respiacion chocaba contra su nuca, creandole escalosfrios y cosquillas en el estomago...

**"Ichi-chan...****No**** lo**** soporto**** mas.."-**susurro Endo en el oido de su amigo.-**"llevo**** tanto**** tiempo**** siendo ****tu**** amigo.**** Tu**** estabas ****siempre ****conmigo ****y**** yo**** contigo.**** Però**** desde ****hace**** tiempo ****cautivaste**** mi**** corazon,**** mis**** solos**** pensamientos**** eran y son de ti ****, ****para ****ti**** y**** por**** ti.**** Toda**** la**** felicidad ****que**** siento ****cuando**** tu**** estas ****junto**** a**** mi**** es**** demasiado...**** No**** lo**** soportaba**** mas****..**** Esta**** felicidad**** la**** quiero**** compartir ****contigo..." -**continuo apretandolo a el... Trasnmitiendole la sinceridad,y necesidad que tenia de el.

Si kazemaru primero no lo creia.. Ahora pensaba que estaba soñando... Endou se le habia declarado..  
>Y dejandose transportar de este gesto murmuro girandose y tomando en mano el rostro de su amigo:<p>

**"te**** amo"**- sin verguenza, ni temor, ni ansia. Sentimientos limpios y sinceros expresados de la manera mas simple del mundo.

Le habia correspondido!. Habia confesado su amor!

**"ichi-chan. ****Te ****amo**** yo**** tambien.**** Desde ****siempre.**** No**** sabes ****lo ****feliz**** que ****me**** siento**** por ****ser**** correspondido!"**exclamo excitado Endo...

La luz de la luna iluminaba el pequeño espacio en donde se encontraban los dos.  
>El capitan levo el cerquillo de los ojos de su defensa y lo besó desesperadamente. Ahi fue cuando Ichirouta se despabiló al sentir el tibio y humedo besó que estaba recibiendo. Envolvio los brazos en el<br>cuello de mamoru y se dejo trasportar por la caliente y dulce sensacion que provaba en esos momentos.. que terminaron en pequeños mordiscos de labios...

**"te**** amo.**** Ichirouta ****kazemaru.****Quieres ****ser**** mi**** novio?"  
><strong>  
><strong>"Mamoru"<strong>- dijo con la voz temblorosa-**"lo**** espere**** por ****tanto**** tiempo...****Si,"**

Se abrazaron en la intimidad y complicidad de ese momento.

Si otra vez kazemaru tendria frio.. Estaria mamoru a calentarlo con sus besos y abrazos, su compañia y amor...

Con la felicidad que sentian. Que compartian.

Los dos.

Fine.. The end ...

* * *

><p>wahooo! no pensaba que me saldria asi de tantas paginas (6 word) no lo se si sera divetido...ya que no soy buena para el humor... xD ahha xD pero que mas da...<p>

ahora si..

les gusto?

mmm pardon por lo de **"****no**** todo**** lo ****que**** brilla**** es**** oro****" **pero las dudas me surgieron.. y no se como continuarlo... preguntas...

si Natsumi encontrara el amor de su vida.. (el verdadero OJO) quien seria?

-rococo?

-demonio?

Eccc.. ustedes diganme y yo lo meto … tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que no veo la hora de comenzar...

a sii! quien quieren que valla a buscar endo para que le ayude?

kido?

Goenji?

Kogure?

Weeee que mas da...

paz y amor en esta epoca del año? Navidad? xD AñO NUEVO obviamente... la juerga me espera...

y weno FELIZ NAVIDAD, PROSPERO AñO Y FELICIDAD!...

reviews o fudos?

Nya~!

/PASSO E CHIUDO\\


End file.
